1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to handheld computing devices with user operated text entry. More particularly, the invention concerns techniques for more accurately and efficiently predicting and/or correcting user entered text.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld digital devices are becoming increasingly widespread. Some digital devices are dedicated to simpler tasks, as in the case of a television remote control. Other devices offer general purpose computing platforms, as in the case of personal data assistants (PDAs). Other devices offer a combination of these, as in the case of many mobile telephones, which place and receive calls, but also perform address management, web surfing, text messaging, and other computing functions.
Some handheld computers offer a full keyboard, albeit considerably reduced in size, while many others do not. Many mobile phones only come with a simple keypad of twelve keys. Lacking a full keyboard or a full-sized keyboard, there are considerably more opportunities for user error while entering data. Also, data entry is usually slower with these devices.
Accordingly, being constrained with a reduced keyboard presents many challenges in designing text entry user interfaces for that are simple, intuitive, fast, and powerful.